Bella Astori la hija de Aro Vulturi
by MonzeLilyPotter
Summary: Isabella Astori se muda a Forks para vivir con su tío Charlie después de la muerte de Marie Swan (su madre adoptiva y su tía). Ahí conoce a los Cullen, una familia de vampiros "vegetarianos", pero que pasa cuando ellos no son los únicos vampiros que ha conocido después de todo ella es un híbrido, lo más importante, ella es hija de Aro Vulturi.
1. Chapter 1

POV BELLA

Suspire mirando la habitación de mi "casa" en Italia, hace unos días había muerto Marie Swan mi tía y madre adoptiva. Ella era mi protectora desde siempre, desde que Alessandra Astori su prima, mi mamá, murió mientras yo nacía. Marie, había decidido que seria mi madre, que me daría y un hogar y que guardaría mi secreto. Nuestro secreto.

Ella había cuidado de mi por 16 años, 16 años que había vivido en muchas partes de Italia, con el fin de protegerme, 16 años que ella sabía de la existencia de los vampiros.

-Isabella.-Murmuro Jane entrando a mi habitación en la casa de mi tía.

-Jane.-Medio sonreí viendo a la encargada de mi seguridad, mi mejor amiga.

Ella siempre venía por mi, pero en situaciones distintas, situaciones alegres. Nada como esto.

-No pudimos salvarla.-Dije con tristeza, mientras tomaba mi pequeña maleta

-Por lo menos lo intentaste.-Me consoló abrazándome

Marie, había tenido un accidente de trafico, en el cual murió al instante. Para cuando habíamos llegado al hospital, no había que hacer, por más que la mordiéramos ella no cambiaria.

-Eso no cambia nada.-Mustie mientras caminaba detrás de Jane, subí a su deportivo, el sol estaba en su punto, por lo que ella estaba cubierta por la capa, si mi piel no brillaba como diamante, por lo que me mezclaba con más facilidad.

-Segura que quieres esto.-Me miro mientras el coche rugía haciendo su camino al castillo de Volterra.

-Es lo mejor Jane.-Suspire viendo el paisaje

Ella solo negó mientras aparcaba el coche y bajábamos. Hicimos el camino hasta la recepción, ahí estaba la recepcionista, una mujer humana, que había llegado hace poco, solo con un fin, conseguir la inmortalidad. Ella sonrío competente como siempre y nos deseo un buen día, a lo cual correspondí con una sonrisa. Recorrimos los pasillos y pasadizos hasta la sala del trono, antes de entrar suspire un par de veces, era momento de comunicarles mi elección. Abrí las puertas sin molestarme en tocar.

-Buenos días.-Dije con mi voz musical.

-Isa!-Grito Chels, corriendo tras de mi.-Demitri.-Susurro

El se lanzo a mi y de vio desviado, sonreí con suficiencia, viendo como el gruñía

-Trampa.-Hablo colérico.-Esta usando el poder de Renata.-Termino

-No es trampa.-Conteste burlona.

Yo podía copiar cualquier poder que estuviera en la habitación y usarlo mientras estuviera en la misma. Renata me miro levantando la vista de su libro mientras negaba.

-Escuche a Isa.-Pregunto la voz de Alec, le sonreí mientras levantaba mi ceja.

-Hola.-Sonreí el se acerco y me dio dos besos en la mejilla.

Pronto toda la guardia estaba ahí, celebrando que volvía a casa. Tan pronto esto sucedió, entraron los demás. Mi padre, mis tíos, mi tía y mi madrastra.

-Linda Bella.-Dijo mi papá acercándose a mi con rapidez.-Bienvenida.-Termino pasando su brazo por mis hombros

-Sobrina.-Rieron mis tíos mirándome mientras la esposa de Caius asentía

-Hija.-sonrío Sulpicia mientras me abrazaba.-Ahora tendremos más tiempo juntas.-Suspiro feliz, me retire de su abrazó y de el amarre de mi padre con una sonrisa triste.

-Temo que no será así.-Susurre, pero sabía que todos en la habitación lo escucharían.

En cuestión de segundos, vi que todos me rodearon, sentí el peso de sus reacciones.

-Ya no esta tu tía.-Susurro Sulpicia viéndome, a pesar de la infidelidad de Aro hace 16 años, ella me amaba.

-Porque.-Continuo Felix.

-Somos tu familia.-Puntualizo herido Demitri

-Hija.-Murmuro mi padre.

-Te enseñare.-Le conteste dándole mi mano.

Retire el escudo mental que poseía, le deje ver, solo lo que debía, el dolor que me provocaba la muerte de uno de mis seres más amados , que quería estar cerca de lo único que me quedaba de ella Charlie Swan, su hermano menor.

-Comprendo.-Dijo mientras daba un paso atrás y dejaba caer mi mano.

-Pero Aro.-Grito Sulpicia.-Te has vuelto loco.

-Necesita tiempo querida.-Respondió y yo asentí

-No me voy para siempre.-Les dije con media sonrisa.-Solo el tiempo necesario.-Termine mirándolos.

-Tenemos toda la eternidad no es cierto.-Me apoyo Jane a pesar del dolor que sentía.

-Creo que si.-Murmuro Renata sonriéndome.

-No lo intentes Chels.-Conteste viendo que ella deseaba cambiar mi elección.

-Maldito escudo.-Escupió y yo reí

Mi segundo don, un escudo mental, era relativamente útil.

-Los visitare, me visitaran.-Propuse con astucia, ellos asintieron.

-Donde iras.-Dijo Dem

-Forks.-Conteste y ellos asintieron

Todos me abrazaron uno por uno, a cada uno le hice promesas que trataría de cumplir, después, Jane trajo mis maletas de mi cuarto en este castillo y me miro. Asentí, mi vuelo partía dentro de poco.

-Adios.-Murmure abrazada de mis padres, en cierta forma Sulpicia era como una.

-Princesa.-Contesto ella con sollozos.-No me olvides, regresa a casa.-Rogo y asentí

-Mi ángel.-Siguió Aro.-Sabes que te amamos.-Murmuro y asentí

Luego subí al auto de Jane rumbo al aeropuerto. Me despedí de mi mejor amiga, luego suspire cuando llamaron a mi vuelo. Camine a mi puerta de abordaje.

-Pasaporte.-Me pidieron y sonreí sacando de mi bolsa de viaje mi pasaporte. El muchacho abrió los ojos al mirar mi foto y luego me vio a mi, escuche su corazón acelerar.

-Pa-sa.-Susurro

Reí levemente, humanos. Subí al avión y me acomode en el asiento de primera clase. Serían horas de vuelo muy tranquilas. Como los asientos se llenaron el avión despego. Vi como por la ventana se escondía Italia.

-Quiere algo señorita.-Interrumpió una mujer joven.

-No gracias.-Sonreí.

El vuelo a Roma fue muy corto, por lo que no lo sentí, apenas se trataba de uno hora. Una ves que llegue a Florencia sonreí, mi siguiente vuelo despegaría pronto, por lo que lleve las maletas a que las revisaran y subieran, después fui al baño y suspire mientras me mojaba la cara y aborde el avión, el viaje a Atlanta sería , más largo y vaya que lo sabía, había casi 12 horas de diferencia, llegaría de madrugada. Subí al avión con tranquilidad, y me acomode, ese sería un viaje largo, esta vez cuando me preguntaron que deseaba, pedí algo que comer.

-Gracias.-Dije dándole la charola vacía, pasaron unas horas y el sueño me consumía, pedí una almohada y me deje caer en brazos de Morfeo.

-Señorita.-Una voz me llamo y mire a la azafata.-Ya vamos aterrizar

Asentí mientras tallaba mis ojos con suavidad, cuando llegue a Atlanta era la una de la mañana, tome el siguiente vuelo, este a Seattle, baje del avión a las 5 de la madrugada, sonreí mientras tomaba mis maletas y caminaba hasta el sitio de Taxis, donde me llevaron a mi hotel, me hospedaría solo un par de horas, per Heidi era un poco excesiva. No me moleste en desempacar, pero tenía que cazar. Corrí a una velocidad increíble, después de cazar a tres ciervos me retire satisfecha. Yo era "vegetariana" desde siempre, nunca atacaría a un humano, mi madre, mi tía, ellas habían sido humanas. Cuando regrese, espere poco para que llegara mi tío. Baje las maletas y entregue las llaves a el recepcionista, cuando salí vi a Charlie buscándome

-Tío.-Grite mientras jalaba mis maletas a el

-Bells.-Contesto acercándose y pasando un hombro por mis brazos y con otro jalaba mis maletas.

Subió mi equipaje en el maletero y el asiento trasero de la patrulla, Charlie era el jefe Swan de aquel pueblecillo.

-Siento lo de Marie.-Suspiro derrotado mientras tomaba rumbo a Forks

-Yo también.-Dije abrazándome levemente

-Te pareces a mi prima Alessandra.-Contesto cambiando el tema.

Asentí, ya me lo habían dicho, mi mamá había sido una mortal sumamente bella, para ser mortal, por lo mismo y gracias a la inmortalidad, era así, tenía los ojos verdes, un verde claro que a veces lucía gris, mi cabello café caoba con mechones rojizos caía hasta mi cintura en suaves ondas, mi piel pálida, mis mejillas sonrojadas un rostro delicado, por lo que podría decirse era sumamente hermosa.

-Gracias.-Respondí

-En verdad me alegra que vinieras.-Me confeso

Después el trayecto fue cómodo, al llegar era casi medio día. Charlie me guío por la casa, hasta un cuarto morado muy bonito con una cama matrimonial, un escritorio y un armario grande.

-La vendedora escogió la ropa de cama.-Murmuro y asentí

-es perfecto.- le susurre

-Gracias por venir Bella.-Me confeso.-Eres la última familia que me queda.-Yo sonreí y lo mire agradecido.

-Y Laura.-Pregunte por mi prima.

-Con Renne.-Dijo mientras fruncía el ceño

Yo estaba al lado de la habitación que había sido de Laura, mi prima era rubia con los ojos azul profundo como Renne, era bonita pero odiaba Forks, por lo que Charlie cada verano, solía pasar dos semanas en los Angeles.

-Oh.-Fue lo único que pude decir.

-Tienes una repisa en el baño.-Asentí mientras abandonaba la habitación.

Acomode todo con rapidez, puse la ropa en los cajones y demás, una vez que termine sonreí al ver su regalo de bienvenida, una computadora de escritorio, era moderna pero tampoco de lujo, la abrí e hice conexión con Volterra

-Que quieres Alec.-Dijo Jane con fastidio abriendo la ventana

-Bueno ya me voy.-Me queje y ella grito

-Isa!.-Contesto emocionada, de inmediato más de un vampiro entro a su habitación.

-Solo llamo para decir que estoy bien.-Les dije a todos

-Como es todo alla Isa?.-Pregunto Jane ignorando a los demás vampiros en la habitación

-Muy verde.-Dije frustrada.-Parece un planeta Alien.-Reí

-Te lo dije.-Sonrío burlona.-Mañana vas a instituto.-Pregunto y asentí

-Trata de divertirte.-Pidió Sulpicia y asentí

Después de eso, estuve media hora escuchando advertencias y apoyos para esto, solo iba a ir a la escuela, no era para tanto. Mis padres estaban preocupados y Jane se divertía de la situación.

-Tu motollegara en unos 10 minutos.-Me aviso Jane mientras los demás salían de la habitación.

-Dale las gracias a Rachel.-Dije mientras recordaba a la humana.

-Si Isa.-Respondió.-Enserio estarás bien.-Murmuro asentí levemente

-Bye.-Dije y ella me respondió, luego apague el monitor y sonreí

Corrí por las escaleras para ver a Charlie sentado, le sonreí mientras abría la puerta, justo a tiempo para recibir mi moto, firme y Salí a verla con un Charlie confundido atrás.

-Es muy comoda..-Me defendí mientras la miraba, yo también estaría así

La Ducati de pista , desencajaba ahí, su rojo intenso y brillante, no estaba echo para aquel lugar.

-Me la dio Marie, pro mi cumpleaños.-Me excuse y el asintió levemente

-No quiero que andes por ahí manejando como loca.-Me dijo

-No te preocupes tío seré consiente.-Prometí mientras la guardaba en el patio trasero

N/A Dejen sus comentarios! Y agreguen a favoritos


	2. Capitulo 2: Es el

POV BELLA

Hoy iría al instituto, no podía negar que estaba más que nerviosa, pero yo misma sabía que era estúpido, m enfrentaba a vampiros, pero no podía hacerle frente a unos adolescentes. Me puse unos jeans y una playera color verde esmeralda de cuello en "V" y manga larga con una Chamarra negra de cuero . Tome mi moto después de desayunar calmadamente con Charlie, maneje tal vez demasiado rápido, por que cuando llegue no había nadie, aparque mi moto cerca del edificio con el cartel que decía oficina principal. Baje y camine a la oficina.

En el interior había más luz y hacía más calor de lo que esperaba. La oficina era pequeña con apenas una sala de espera como si no hubiera suficiente vegetación afuera, había macetas repletas de plantas. Suspire mientras entraba a la oficina tras de un escritorio.

-Te puedo ayudar en algo?.-Pregunto levantando la vista, al verme se congelo, sonríe pacientemente mientras parpadeaba

-Soy Isabella Astori-Le hable y sus ojos brillaron de sorpresa.

Con eso supe que todos sabían que llegaría, la sobrina de Charlie Swan, la sobrina italiana y ahora su hija adoptiva. Pueblo chico infierno grande, entonces, todos estarían pendientes de mi. Lo que me faltaba.

-Por supuesto.-Dijo tomando algunos papeles.-Este es tu horario de clases y un plano querida.-Asentí mientras lo memorizaba, era sencillo.

-Gracias.-Le dije y Salí de la habitación, camine por el pasillo agachando mi cabeza, para que los pocos estudiantes que habían llegad no me miraran

Con éxito logre entra a mi primera clase , deslice mi chamarra en el perchero, imitando a los demás, cuando ella lo hizo, se trataba de una mujer con piel de porcelana, más blanca que la mía, con el cabello corto y negro profundo, con cada cabello en una dirección distinta, pero delicadamente perfecto, su olor, no había duda, extendí mi don hasta tocarla, era ella, Alice Cullen. Le di mi horario al profesor Mason que me miro embobado y me sentó en el asiento vacío del aula, junto a ella.

Me senté junto a ella con tranquilidad, era el vampiro que mi padre, tanto quería en las filas, la capacidad de leer el futuro, aun que ahora también fuera mía, desaparecería en cuanto ella se alejara.

-Hola.-Dije y ella volteo la mirada, al verme se sorprendió, yo también lo haría. Una mujer humana con tal belleza, y más que nada con la seducción mortal de los vampiros.

-Hola.-Parpadeo un par de veces y luego me miro.-Alice Cullen.-Dijo suavemente

-Isabella Astori.-Conteste

-Bella, puedo llamarte así.-Asentí, casi nadie lo hacia pero sonaba muy bien.

-De acuerdo Alice.-Conteste mirándola. –Eres de aquí.-Pregunte para disimular.

-No, en realidad me mude hace poco, un par de años.-Añadió.-Venimos de Alaska

-Alaska.-Murmure.-Es un lugar muy frio.-Dije con una sonrisa.-Yo vengo de Italia.-Le confie y ella sonrió.

El profesor empezó su lección, en realidad era muy básico. Puso algunos problemas en el pizarrón y los copie, luego los resolví velozmente.

-Tienes problemas.-Dijo ella viendo mi cuaderno, negué y le enseñe que todos estaban resueltos.

-Que tal tu?.-Dije y ella negó viéndome preocupada.

-Ese suéter es de Carolina Herrera.-Pregunto y asentí.

-Si, lo compre hace poco en Nueva York.-Reí y ella me vio con una sonrisa

-En la semana de la moda.-Dijo sin aliento y asentí.

-Espero con ansia Paris.-Dije alegre

Ella asintió energéticamente, mientras ella e ponía a hablarme de ropa y zapatos yo la mire agradecida, no había sido indiscreta en nada, nos paramos al final de la clase y tomamos nuestros abrigos, ella vio mi chamarra y yo solo reí mientras me despedía con la mano. En cuanto salí un muchacho moreno, me flaqueo, tenia algunos rasgos orientales y algo de acné.

-Isabella Astori.-Dijo rápidamente. Como pensaba un miembro de ajedrez

-Bella.-Corregí recordando el apodo de Alice. Todos voltearon a verme.

-¿Donde tienes la siguiente clase?.-Pregunto

-Historia, edificio 6 Jeferson.-Repetí mi horario

-Te llevo, estoy en el edificio 4.-Dijo rápidamente y asentí mientras salíamos del edificio

-Por cierto soy Eric.-Me sonrió y asentí

-Gracias por la molestia.-Sonreí de forma dulce y parpadeo un par de veces

Malditos genes de vampiro.

-Aquí nos separamos Bella.-Dijo y sonreí mientras seguía el camino y yo me despedí con una mano, camine a mi salón, una vez ahí le entregue mi comprobante y el me sonrío de forma natural mientras me pedía me sentara en cualquiera de los asientos

Ví por el salón, algunos chicos tenían la esperanza de que lo hiciera, era n adolescentes después de todo, en su sueño estaría estar junto a una chica que pareciera super modelo. Me percate del olor dulzón, era u vampiro, dirigí mi mirada a el, un empático pensé como su poder golpeo mi cara, el debía ser Jasper, sentía que infundía miedo para evitar que me sentara junto a el, por lo que sonreí de su sorpresa cuando hice lo contrario.

-Hola-Dije sentándome junto a el

-Hola.-Murmuro bajo

-Bella Astori.-Me presente con el firme propósito de conocerlo

-Jasper Hale Cullen.-Dijo y yo chille de "sorpresa"

-Hermano de Alice.-Dije y capte su atención.

El me miro con los ojos abierto y río

-No-Negó de inmediato.-Somos adoptados.-Completo y asentí

-Yo también.-Dije sonriéndole.-Mi mamá se llamaba Alessandra, pero murió, luego se hizo cargo de mi Marie, pero ya sabes.-Dije triste

-Y ahora vives con tu tío.-Concluyo y asentí

El maestro empezó a hablar de la guerra civil negué

-No sabe nada.-Bufe en voz baja y Jasper se volvío a mi

-Exacto, las peleas del sr o fueron así

El resto de la clase, el se la paso hablándome de estas, donde posiblemente el estuvo. Le sonreí mientras me paraba la clase había terminado, así que con una sonrisa me despedí. El resto de las clases no tuvieron importancia, los rostros se hacían conocidos mientras pasaban estas, en trigonometría y español, se sento junto a mi una chica era más baja que yo, y por lo que sabía se llamaba Jessica, la típica adolescente chismosa, tenía un montón de rizos alborotados no muy claros pero sin duda no muy oscuros ella me acompaño a español .

Me guio a la cafetería y me senté con sus amigos, entre ellos estaban Eric, el amable chico, y Angela, una chica que se sentaba frente de mi y Alice. No tenía mucha importancia en las platicas que estaban a mi alrededor, cuando los ví a todos y con eso obuve el ultimo poder la lectua del pensamiento a distancia. Eran cinco. Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, apenas a unas mesas de donde estaba. Jessica capto mi mirada y empezó a hablar

-Ellos son los Cullen.-Dijo en voz mediana, pero estaba segura de que ellos lo escucharon por que voltearon a vernos-Son hermosos/_No eres la única bajate de tu nuve_/ (esto significa un pensamiento)

-Si.-Admití mirándolos, como todo inmortal eran guapísimos

-La rubia es Rosalie.-Empezó y la observe, tenía un cuerpo escultural, era de figura preciosa, de ese tipo de mujeres que solo encuentras en la portada de una revista.

Era bella como Heidi o incluso Sulpicia, era bellísima, lo que afirmaba que cuando humana tenía una gran belleza que había terminado de pulirse al conseguir la inmortalidad. Su pelo rubo caía en una cascada de rizos hasta su espalda.

-La chica más bajita es Alice.-Murmuro y asentí

-Es encantadora, la conocí en mi primera clase.-Dije tranquilamente _/Le caigo bien/ _pensó Alice y sonreí

Alice como el resto de los Cullen, tenían una bandeja llena de comida la cual miraban sin interés mientras sostenían una platica.

-El que esta a la derecha de Rosalie, es Emmet.-Continuo

Sentí un ligero escalofrío, era tan intimidante como Demitri. El era fuerte, parecía levantador de pesas y su pelo era oscuro y rizado

-El Rubio es Jasper, hermano de Roselie.-Continuo y asentí

-También lo conocí.-Acepte mirándolo, y bloque el don del lector de mente resultaba artante después de unos minutos

-El doctor Cullen es cupido y padre adoptivo.-Dijo Angela incluyéndose a la conversación.

-A que te refieres.-Pedí saber, aun conociendo la respuesta.

-Emmet sale con Rasalie, Jasper con Alice.-Termino y asentí

-Ni siquiera se si eso el legal.-Murmuro Jessica

-No son familia.-Los defendí y ellas se encogieron en hombros.

-Y el ultimo es Edward Cullen

Mis ojos viajaron al vampiro, una ves ahí me quede sin aliento, seguía observándome pero no como los demás, el no tenía la boca abierta, y yo trate de no tenerla.

Era guapísimo, tenía el cabello cobrizo, todo quebrado y de forma hermosamente acomodado, como los demás, tenía un rostro esculpido, era como si se tratara de un dios griego, vaya que era sorprendente y eso que había vivido con vampiros toda mi vida. El me miraba con el ceño fruncido, no podía leer mi mente.

-Es guapísimo.-Dijo atrayendo mi atención Jessica.-Pero no le hace caso a nadie, parece que nadie es lo suficientemente buena.-Termino

Cuantas veces la había rechazado, unas treinta, reí levemente. Cuando volví a mirarlo, el seguía haciéndolo. Sentí una electricidad recorriendo mi cuerpo, no podía ser.

Después de 16 años estaba ahí, mi compañero. La electricidad en mi cuerpo, el pulso acelerado, mi mirada maravillada ,mis sentidos encantados, era el. Edward era mi compañero eterno. Mi compañero, por fin lo había encontrado. Ahí estaba el, mi eterno amor.

El lo sentiría, sabía que yo lo sentía.

-Voy al baño.-Dije rápidamente mientras caminaba a este sin darle oportunidad de que me siguieran, corrí en cuanto estuve fuera de la cafetería, me interne en el bosque y tome mi celular

Marque con rapidez impresionante y espere. Recogieron el teléfono al primer timbre

-Papá?.-gemí

-Isabella estas bien.-Contesto rápidamente

-Lo encontré.-Murmure

-A tu compañero.-Pidio saber y asentí levemente

-Si.-Conteste

-Un humano?.-Quiso saber

-No.-Conteste rápidamente, caminando de un lado a otro

-Quien?.-Pregunto

-Es Edward Cullen.-Dije como pude

….

**VERIZ CULLEN LOZ**

Gracias. Actualizo Miercoles ,Viernes y Domingos

**marieisahale**

Gracias, fue un buen inicio verdad? Creo que te gustara Besos

**Srira. Horan**

Deja soñar a Charlie xDD


	3. Capitulo 3: La verdad a medias?

POV BELLA

-Quien?-Pregunto

-Edward Cullen.-Conteste

-Hija tranquilízate.-Empezó mi papá como si nada.

-Como si pudiera.-Grite.-Esta maldita electricidad no se detiene.-Le eche en cara

-Solo se detendrá hasta que haiga contacto físico.-Me dijo.

-Ok, contacto físico.-Murmure para mi misma.

-Isabella.-Me regaño-Que piensas hacer?-Pregunto

-No se padre.-Conteste yendo de un lado a otro.

Que demonios, no se supone que los padres deben ayudarte en esto.

-No uses ese tono conmigo.-Dijo molesto.-ahora Isabella, no puedes contarle nuestro secreto.

-Por que no?.-Exclame

-No puedes decirle.-Empezó.-Un gusto soy Isabella Astori, mejor dicho Vulturi Astori, soy la princesa de Volterra, hija de Aro, tengo 16 años y soy una hibrida de humano y vampiro a y seré tu compañera el resta de la eternidad.-Exclamó

Bueno si lo ponía de esa manera eso no era una opción

-Entiendo.-Dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Ahora, te vas a calmar y pensaras lo que vas a hacer.-Siguió

-Esta bien.-Murmure

-Deja que las cosas fluyan.-Me pidió

-Esta bien padre.-Exclame molesta

-Isabella.-Me reprendió.-Ahora ve a tus clases, acaba de llegar la comida.-tuve un escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo

-Papá.-Empecé a reñirlo como siempre

-Sabes que siempre a sido así.-Me dijo suavemente

-Muéranse.-Dije molesta y el solo río al otro lado del teléfono

Cuando regrese el almuerzo casi había terminado, Jessica levanto una ceja interrogándome

-Me perdí.-Mustie y ella se río levemente

-Así que, que te toca.-Pregunto Eric.

-Biología.-Dije frunciendo el ceño

-Estamos contigo.-Río Mike mientras señalaba a Eric y a Angela.

Asentí poniéndome de pie con ellos caminamos por el pasillo calmadamente. Cuando me girarn a una puerta y Mike saludo al que llamo señor Molina

-Señorita Astori.-Dijo y yo le sonreí medianamente mientras le daba mi comprobante.-Es un gusto tenerla aquí.-Murmuro.-Si tiene algún problema con el idioma o algo solo pregunte.-Añadió amablemente mientras mi cabello se agitaba con el aire.

-Gracias-Dije con mi perfecto Ingles, como posiblemente los otros idiomas conocidos.

-Estas son tus cosas.-Murmuro dándome un par de libros.-Y ese de alla es tu asiento.-Termino señalándome mi asiento junto a el de Edward.

Cuando me senté, pude sentir como se tensaba, deje de bloquear su don, para saber lo que pensaba _/dios, no puede ser ella, no puedo pedirle esto/ _Pensaba fervientemente mientras me miraba, el profesor empezaba con su clase, pero la verdad no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Al salir, seguí a Edward, entro en la oficina de la mujer regordeta y pidió un cambio _/No puedo quitarle su alma, no puede saber de nosotros/_Si supiera que estaba más adentro que afuera.

Suspire, esto seria más difícil de lo que pensaba. El sería complicado. El resto de mis clases fue solo un borrón. Hasta mi ultima hora al salir de Francés con Angela.

-No creo que tomes Frances.-Empezó.-Esta el Italiano y bueno eso sería un dulce para ti.-Río y asentí vagamente.

Sería un caramelo, como cualquier idioma que ofrecían.

-Me gusta el francés.-Reí dejando salir mi voz musical.

-Tienes coche si no Jess puede llevarte.-Ofrecía mientras Jess asentía

-No tengo coche.-Empecé mientras caminábamos

Había un circulo de chicos, rodeando donde estaba mi moto. Me abrí aso entre ellos.

-Pero tengo esto.-Le guiñe un ojo a Angela que abrió los de par en par

Todos soltaron un jade mientras me disponía a partir, via una morena sin chiste, como se llamaba, Laura?, Laren? Lauren? Como fuera, me miraba con odio así que solo le regrese la mirada mientras hacia a mi bebe rugir.

-Me dan permiso.-Dije fastidiada.

-Esta preciosidad es tuya.-Exclamo Mike y le sonreí.

-De quien más si no.-Hable y el miro a los Cullen al otro lado del estacionamiento.

-Deberás puedes conducir eso.-Pregunto y yo la mire, Angela era inocente

-Que tal si te llevo a tu casa.-Me ofrecí y ella se puso nerviosa pero asintió

Me pegue lo más que pude para darle espacio, lo suficiente, deslizo sus brazos en mi cintura y sonreí, Angela nunca olvidaría este día, todos abrieron caso, mientras arrancaba la carrera. Conduje por debajo de lo que lo hacía, y aun así Ang, tenía miedo

-Hacia donde.-Pregunte mientras me agazapaba más a mi moto

-Gira a la derecha.-Casi grito.

Cuando me pare en su casa ,ella seguro tenía un susto, podía oir su corazón latir aun más veloz que el mío.

-Wo0o.-Exclamo.-Bueno gracias.-Sonrío mi nueva amiga

-Cuando quieras Ang.-Sonreí

Cuando llegue a la cafetería a la que mi tío asistía con mi prima casi siempre, baje mi velocidad, estacione la moto y entre.

-Hola tío.-Reí mientras me acomodaba.

Una camarera morena de pelo oscuro y rizado me miro, se sorprendió.

-Ella es tu sobrina.-Pregunto y Charlie asintió normalmente

-Si, ellas es Isabella.-Me miro como si nada.

-Bueno, es hermosa.-Murmuro.-Tanto que no encaja aquí.-Susurro para sí

Era cierto, era un belleza que no encajaba en ese lugar, me sentí un poco mal pero suspire echando para atrás mi cabello castaño, comí a fuerzas la comida humana, si bien podía comerla, no era lo más lindo que habría. Cuando estuvimos en casa hice todos los deberes, no quería ninguna llamada de atención que molestará a Aro así que una vez que termine me decidí a hacer una llamada. Espere un tono, dos y contesto.

-Jane-Susurre pero ella me escucho.-Salde ahí, necesitamos hablar.

Luego colge espere unos minutos cuando mi teléfono timbro

-Ey Isa!.-Exclamo y yo sonreí

-Jane, lo encontré.-Dije felizmente

-A tu compañero, es Edward no?.-Pregunto, que en casa no había secretos?.

-Si.-Murmure-Necesito toda la información que tengas de los Cullen.-Exclame y río

-Ya esta en tu e-mail, yo sabía que no jugarías limpio.-Río

-Es el amor de mi vida.-Me queje.-Y solo husmeare un poco.-Me reí levemente

Hable con ella de todo y nada, era mi mejor amiga después de todo.

-Chao.-Dije al mismo tiempo y colgué, no supe nada más pues el sueño me hundío

Cuando me desperté, conduje más deprisa de lo que debía, ahí estaban todos. Suspire mientras pasaban las clases en un borrón, hasta el almuerzo ese debía ser el momento. Le pedí a ang y a jessica me esperaran un segundo, me pare firmemente y camine a la mesa de los Cullen. Ellos me miraron como si estuviera loca, cuando saque una silla y me sente junto a ellos, amaba a Edward esta electricidad no cesaba y no estaba dispuesta a esperar, despues de todo siempre había tenido lo que quería, era la princesa de Volterra no?

-Chicos.-Dije levemente, Alice lo había visto seguramente.

-Que quieres.-Escupió Rosalie

-Cuida tu boca Rosalie.-Le dije seria, nadie me hablaba así.

-Uy.-Se río Emmet y su esposa lo miro feo

-Mira lo que hablas linda.-Me gruño _/si no te morderé/_

-No puedes hacerlo y lo sabes.-Le respondí de forma grosera.

-Que demonios.-Preguntaron a coro ella y Edward

-No quieren hacer una escena o si?.-Les aclare_ /ella lo sabe/es peligrosa/debemos matarla/maldita sea que tanto sabe/es tan linda cuando se enoja/ _pensaron 5 cabezas

Maldito don era increíble!

-Si lo se-Dije mirando a Alice quien hizo una perfecta "O" en su boca.

-Que demonios.-Murmuro Edward viéndome fijamente

-Créeme Emmet puedo serlo.-Le aclare

-Que como supiste?.-Empezó a hablar

-Nadie me matara hoy Rosalie.-Le dije y Edward se tenso a mi lado,

-Yo.-Susurro

-bastante Jasper.-Me reí de su cara levemente, bueno esto es lo que pasas si me amenazas. Después de todo crecí entre vampiros

-Cual es tu definición de bastante.-Quiso saber

-Más de lo que te imaginas.-Acepte levemente-Y gracias Edward.-Le dije y el solo me miro aun más.

-Como sabes lo que estaba pensando.-Murmuro sorprendido

-Como sabes lo que pensábamos todos.-Corrigió la enana

Suspire brevemente. Este iba a ser el almuerzo más largo de todos

-Como Jasper controla las emociones.-Dije levemente y ellos me miraron con sorpresa.-Como Alice ve el futuro.-Continúe ellos no creían que yo les dijera eso.-Como tu lees el pensamiento.-Dije lo ultimo con una voz más suave viendo a Edward.

-Tienes un don.-Dijo comprendiendo y asentí levemente.

-No creo que debamos hablar esto aquí.-Dije discretamente y ellos asintieron

Bueno ya estaba hecho. Camine fuera de la cafetería con los 5 atrás de mi. Una vez en el estacionamiento me volví a ellos. Yo los guiare. Dije subiendo a mi moto.

-Voy contigo.-Dijo Alice y Sonreí

-Vamos Alice.-Me monte y ella se monto conmigo.

Una vez que arrancamos y el volvo nos seguía ella me hablo

-Por eso me hablaste.-Murmuro dolida.

-no Alice, enserio quería ser tu amiga.-Dije triste

-Pero que cambio.-Me pregunto mientras estacionaba la moto enfrente de su casa

-Nada, solo no podía dejar que se fueran.-Murmure rápidamente.

Ella se sorprendió sabía que conocía de su visión, una vez que el volvo se estacione les sonreí a todos.

-Que demonios.-Murmuro

-Yo le dije.-Empezó Alice y la mire agradecida

-Vamos a dentro.-Ofrecí y ellos asintieron levemente.

Abrimos la puerta y de inmediato Esme no estaba ahí, lo sabía. Ella andaba de caza.

-Siéntense?.-Murmure en su sala, ellos lo hicieron, Alice se sentó a mi lado, apoyándome, amaba a esa enana.

-Quien demonios eres.-Dijo Rosalie. Supuse no había aprendido nada, nadie me hablaba así, pero lo deje pasar, después de todo los estaba invadiendo

-Rosalie.-Gruño suavemente Edward-Ahora si Isabella.-Dijo dándome la palabra yo le sonreí de manera dulce.

-Ahora la defiendes.-Le gruño a Edward, gran error.

-Te vas a sentar rubia y me vas a escuchar.-Le gruñí.-Ahora.-Demande y ella se sentó

Todos me miraban asombrados, a veces tenía graves problemas con mi genio

-Se lo que son.-Dije levemente.-Y se quienes son.-Murmure ellos me vieron con los ojos de par en par.

-Como puedes saberlo.-Pregunto Emmet.

-Emmet, como puedo no saberlo.-Me reí levemente

-Porque decidiste hacerlo ahora y no ayer.-Pregunto Jasper

-Porque ayer no querían huir.-Dije herida y ellos me observaron con nervios

-Lo siento.-Exclamo Edward.

-Déjalo así.-murmure molesta

Rosalie estaba mirándome como si me quisiera matar no podía culparla si alguien amenazará a mi familia no se que haría.

-Mira Rosalie.-Le explique-Se que piensas amenazó a tu familia, pero corta ya el rollo.-Dije y ella me miro mal.-Si quisiera hacerle daño a ti o a tu familia digamos que no estarían aquí.-Dije y todos jadearon incluyendo ella

-Ok, vamos Bella ignórala.-Me pidió Alice y le sonreí se lo debía.

-Así que…-Dijo Edward

-No los iba a dejar escapar.-Murmure molesta, después de lo que me costó encontrarlo, no iba a dejarlo ir.

-Como sabíamos que íbamos a hacerlo.-Pregunto intrigado le sonreí levemente.

-Soy un espejo.-Les dije mientras los miraba

Ellos me miraron sin comprender.

-Puedo copiar cualquier don.-Dije y me miraron extrañados, entonces les mande una ola de tensión, para que luego la convirtiera en una que los calamara

-Ese no fui yo-Dijo Jasper mirándome

-Ese posiblemente sea l mejor don de todos.-Murmuro Emmet y me reí .

-No todo es miel.-Le sonreí.-Puedo copiarlo y usarlo mientras este cerca.-Les dije

-O ya.-Murmuro Edward

-Por supuesto que tiene sus ventajas, puedo bloquearlo cuando quiera.-sonreí y Jasper me miro

-Créeme no quiero estar cerca de esos adolescente hormonales.-Reí y el frunció el ceño.-Y no siempre les leo el pensamiento, solo cuando no puedo evitarlo.-Les dije y se relajaron

-Por eso sabías lo que pensábamos.-Asentí

Me miraban como si fuera rara. Yo solo sonreí

-pero no es lo único.-Murmuro

-Tengo un segundo don.-Acepte y ellos jadearon aire.-Un escudo mental, muy útil.-Dije

-Pero no puedo saber lo que piensas.-Mustio Edward

-Eso es un alivio.-sonreí para el mientras el lo hacia para mi.

-En fin, como supondrán se que son vampiros.-Dije

Ellos lo sabían, su cuerpo se tenso hábilmente y yo supe que no querían oírlo en voz alta.

-Por que sabes tanto.-Murmuro alice

-Cuando has vivido como yo, es normal.-Conteste

-Vivido como tu.-Murmuro Rosalie

-Si rubia.-Dije.-Pero no es tema de discusión.

-Entonces que lo es.-Pregunto Edward.

-El que no se vallan.-Dije molesta.

Me miraron, tuve una breve vision, maldito don de Alice, lo bloque en cuanto esa termino

-Aun que tomaran sus cosas y huyeran.-Dije mirándolos.-Los atraparía.-Les dije

-Como puedes hacerlo, humana.-Me dijo la rubia.

-Porque se más de ustedes, que ustedes de mi.-Les conteste

-Que significa eso.-Pregunto ella

-Rosalie Lilian Hale.-Dije con voz de hielo.-Te suena.-Le cante.-Mejor no me tientes Rosalie, no sabes de lo que soy capaz-Dije y enseguida vi mi error.-No quiero lastimarlos, ni nada.-Hable

-Que quieres Bella.-Pregunto Alice

-Conocerlos.-Declare.-E conocido muchos vampiros, pero nunca e estado con vegetarianos.-Hable sinceramente.-Es algo que quiero ver.

-Ay algo más no es así.-Pregunto Edward

-Creo que tu lo sabes más que yo.-Respondí y el me miro.

Como era posible, que estas cosas vampíricas me pasaran, de todo, tenía que heredar esto, el hecho de tener casi una "imprimación" como la de los lobos, un vampiro solo se enamoraba una vez en su vida, a esa persona se le conocía como compañero.

-Podemos hablarlo afuera.-Pregunto y asentí

-Entonces, lo intentaremos.-Pregunte viéndolos.

-Claro que si Bella.-Me susurro Alice mientras me abrazaba.-Yo se que seremos grandes amigas, las mejores.-Eso no le gustaría a Jane, pero aún así asentí.

-Lo seremos Alice, lo hemos visto.-Me burle y ella me golpeo ligeramente.

-Amigos.-Acepto Jasper

-Ni lo sueñes castaña.-Dijo Rosalie, pero después miro a Edward.-Lo intentare.-Suspiro

-Claro que si.-Murmuro Emmet abrazándome con fuerza

-Entonces, tenemos un trato.-Sonreí, mientras dejaba que me cargara Edward y se echaba a correr

**VERIS CULLEN LOZ**

**Ya lo sabras xDD solo daremos un paseo por su pensamiento xD Gracias**

**Makena Connor**

**Wo0o muchas gracias! me alegra que te guste **

**the princess of the winds**

**Gracias por esperar pacientemente**

**Srita. Horan**

**Estoy segura de que Edward sintío lo mismo, lo se xDD Despues de todo es su compañera… Gracias**

**marieisahale**

**Si Bella atrevida no es algo que se vea todos los días! Gracias**

**Ayame**

**Gracias espero siga asi un beso!**


	4. Capitulo 4: Compañero

POV BELLA

Edward corrió, era muy rápido, el más rápido que había conocido, el me cargaba en un estilo nupcial, sentía su pecho de Marmol contra mi, me sentía en casa el frío me invadía, pro era algo muy agradable, su olor me distraía y sus manos estaban firmes pero dulces en mis piernas y espalda. Deje mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, suspire contra la fría piel, era tan perfecto y con suerte sería mío. La simple idea me hizo sentirme feliz, me acerque más si eso era posible y deje que mis labios casi tocaran su cuello. Cuando paro a regañadientes deje mi cómoda posición y admire el hermoso prado. Era muy bello. Me senté en el piso en flor de loto y el me imito.

-Lo sabes no es así.-Dijo en afirmación

-Que se?.-Pregunte dándole largas

-Lo de.-Empezó.-Olvídalo.-Hablo finalmente

Suspire, era mejor que no supiera que lo sabía.

-Así que porque mi familia.-Pregunto mientras me veía.

-No sabía que consideramos.-Acepte mirando los ojos de ónix liquido

-Como fue.-Pregunto inquieto

-Cuando vi a Alice en mi primera clase.-Omitiría algunas cosas.-Fue un golpe fuerte, mi espejo capto el don, no pensé que fuera un vampiro.-Seguí

-Pero algo te convenció.-Exclamo y asentí

-El olor dulzón, dulce como la miel, exactamente como la miel para atraer a las presas-Dije y el sintió un escalofrío igual que yo.-

El me miro con duda y yo le sonreí levemente, mientras lo observaba fijamente.

-Porque sabes tanto sobre nosotros.-Pregunto y yo me reí, no podía decirle que mi padre era uno

-Es experiencia.-Solté eso estaba bien, no le mentía simplemente ocultaba detalles.-He convivido con muchos de ustedes, demasiados, uno de ellos menciono a su familia.-Me encogí en hombros

-Así que cuando nos vistes supiste quienes éramos.-Concluyo

-Eso y que Jessica se encargo de decirme quienes eran punto y coma.-Reí ante el recuerdo

-Si la escuchamos.-Se río, era el sonido más lindo que recordaba.-Pareces de 16.-Observo

-Lo se, no crezco.-Bufe.

A menos no lo habíamos notado nosotros, al parecer me había congelado de 16 o 17 años eternamente.

-En eso te pareces a mi.-Hablo bajito mientras alzaba su mano y se detenía. Yo la tome entre las mías y luego la apreté contra mi rostro, entonces comprendí las palabras de tío Cayo, Si pudiera morir en brazos de quien amo, sería feliz, era un sentimiento extravagante.

-Gracias.-Dije reclinado mi rostro contra su mano con ternura.

-Sabes lo que es un compañero.-Pidió saber

-Por eso no podía dejarlos ir.-Suspire, el coloco la otra mano e mi cara con cautela

-Pero ustedes los humanos olvidan fácilmente.-Exclamo no supe, como su cara se hallaba tan cerca de la mía.

-Creo que no soy como los demás.-Respondí viéndolo fijamente.

-Creo que en eso estamos de acuerdo.-Suspiro poniendo su frente contra la mía

Para esta etapa, tenía mi corazón en una carrera desembocada, mis manos me sudaban levemente, mis piernas me fallaban y el aliento me faltaba.

-Eh esperado todo un siglo por ti.-Me susurro

-Aquí me tienes.-Dije en un suspiro viendo sus ojos mientras inclinaba levemente mi cabeza a la izquierda

-Mi Isabella.-Suspiro y acerco sus labios a los míos.

Cerré mis ojos, y todo desapareció cuando sus labios de hielo cubrieron los míos en un beso tenue, suave y dulce apenas un roce. Yo me incline más contra el, mis labios se movieron contra los de el, y el acepto dulcemente continuar, luego sus manos, dejaron mi cara y se abrieron paso, hacia atrás de mi nunca y mi espalda. Me acerco firmemente y no me opuse, de hecho me encanto, por lo que con cuidado y suavemente me senté en el a horcadas.

Lo bese firmemente mientras el cernía una mano en mi cintura, y la apretaba con dulzura. El aire me comenzaba a faltar, por lo que el termino el beso y puso su frente junto a la mía, respire el aire agitadamente, antes de que el volviera a tomar mi boca, yo gemí de la sorpresa pero redoble la apuesta y lo bese fuertemente, el paseo su lengua fría en mi labio inferior, encantada abrí mi boca suavemente, el paso hábilmente su lengua, acaricio lamia y suspire.

Era una experiencia, maravillosa, nunca antes vivida. Cuando su lengua se alejó de mi boca, Gemí en protesta pero sonreí cuando el mordió con mucho cuidado mi labio inferior y se aparto

-Wo0o.-Exclame mientras el e recostaba suavemente en mi pecho.

-Me pregunto cuando sucedió esto.-Se río refiriéndose a mi posición me sonroje fuertemente.

-No se.-Mentí mientras me paraba.

-Estaba cómodo.-Se río de mi y lo mire con una ceja levantada mientras me imitaba.

-Sabes que no es caballeroso ir besando mujeres que conociste hace 2 días.-Murmure mientras se ponía frente a mi

-Pero solo soy así contigo.-Me susurro en el oído y yo pase mis manos por su cintura, era un ser perfecto y hermoso, y era mío.

-Yo también.-Conteste apretándome a su pecho

El río cuando volteé a verlo y me acerque a sus labios.

-Sabes que no es correcto andar besando hombres que conociste hace unos días.-Se burlo de mi frase

-Eres un tonto.-Sonreí levemente mientras me acercaba más a el.-Sabes que siento como si te conociera desde hace mucho.-Le dije conformándome con besar su cuello.

-Yo también.-Me contesto rodeándome con sus brazos.-Pero no abra más besos señorita.

-Porque?.-Exclame molesta.

-Porque apenas nos conocemos.-Me dijo besando mi nariz.-No importa que seas mi alma gemela.

-Me gusta cómo suena eso.-Reconocí

-A mi igual.-Concedió.-Pero quiero hacer esto a la antigua.-Me susurro.-Quiero conocerte, cortejarte.-Reí levemente, maldito vampiro del siglo pasado

-Esta bien.-Le sonreí mientras veía el atardecer.-Charlie va a estar enfadado si llego más tarde ue el.-Suspire

-Tu moto la llevo Alice a tu casa.-Sonrío

Me encantaba la idea de pasar los próximos minutos abrazada de el, había dicho que amaba a esa enana. Alice era la mejor cuñada que pudiera pedir. Me monte en su espalda y lo rodeé con mis piernas suavemente. Y me acomodo en su espalada hasta que inicio su carrera, se detuvo frente a mi ventana y salto hacia ella. Me baje de su espalda con resignación. Era hora de hacer los deberes, si no Sulpicia estaría molesta conmigo.

-Quédate conmigo.-Le pedía Edward tomando su mano.

-Bella.-Empezó.

-Me comportare.-Prometí y el me miro pero finalmente asintió.

Los deberes se podían ir al infierno como el resto del mundo en estos momentos. Lo abrace suavemente y lo jale conmigo a la cama el sonrío cuando estuve abrazada de el, recostada en su pecho y sonriendo.

-Cuando naciste.-Me pregunto el

-El 13 de Septiembre.-Le sonreí. De inmediato supe que quería más detalles.-Fue un embarazó muy complicado, mi madre finalmente murió cuando nací.-Le conté y el me abrazó aun más.

-Lo siento.-Susurro

-No te preocupes.-Dije mirándolo.-Se llamaba Alessandra Astori.-Continúe.-Su padre era Italiano.-Resolví su duda.- Cuando murió, mi tía Marie Swan, la hermana de Charlie, se hizo cargo de mi.-Le confíe

-Y tu papá.-Pregunto sorprendido.

-El siempre se hizo cargo de mi.-Acepte.-Me dio educación, amor y demás.-Continúe.-Pero mi mamá quiso que mantuviera su apellido.-Respondí sencillamente

-Como era tu mamá.-Pregunto

Suspire recordándola.

-Era relativamente guapa.-Dije

-Entonces de ahí sacaste lo linda.-Río mientras besaba mi coronilla.

-Si, tenía los ojos esmeralda, de cabello casi rubio y rizado.-Me reí.-Nos parecemos muchos, excepto por que el mío esta ondulado y más oscuro.-Le sonreí abiertamente

-Y luego.-Pregunto impaciente.

-Iba a continuar hasta que me interrumpiste.-Me burle-Me fui a vivir con Marie, de ahí mi segundo nombre.

-Segundo?.-Pregunto divertido

-Si, Isabella, lo escogió mi papá significa la que ama a dios.-Continúe.-Después de todo papá dice ue soy e milagro más grande de su vida, eso y que había sido nombre de muchas reinas y princesas y yo había nacido para ser eso, la reina y princesa de la casa.-Reí ante la explicación de Aro

-Entonces, por que no fuiste a vivir con el.-Pregunto contrariado.

-Porque no quise.-Me limite a decir y el asintió

-Debes hacer tus deberes.-Se acordó de pronto

-No quiero.-Dije como niña chiquita

Me abracé más a el y aunque su boca decía algo sus manos seguían deslizándose por mi espalda. Sonreí apretando mis labios contra su playera

-Porque.-Río

-Es mejor estar así.-Dije

-Esta bien si no quieres hacer la tarea que quieres hacer.-Pregunto

Sonreí, el había caído solito, me arrastre hábilmente y le bese los labios. Si por mi fuera pasaría la mayor parte del día besando a Edward. Se congelo un instante pero luego me devolvió el beso con fuerza, su lengua no pidió permiso y se metió en mi boca, jadeé levemente mientras saboreaba su aliento, pero el se separo y gemí frustrada.

-En que quedamos.-Dijo y yo me resigne a hacer los deberes. Nunca me había costado trabajo pero con Edward observándome y acomodando ocasionalmente un mechón tras mi oído me estaba costando algo

Escuche las llaves, Charlie estaba en casa, suspire mientras cerraba mi ultimo libro, había terminado, si Edward no hubiera estado podía haberlo hecho a una velocidad sorprendente.

-Debo irme.-Susurro y asentí levemente mientras me incorporaba y luego me paraba, lo mire cuando me abrazó dulcemente. Menudo tramposo, no me besaba pero si me abrazaba.

-Me das un beso.-Pedí y el asintió, me sorprendió lo rápido que había sido capaz de convencerlo.

Cerré mis ojos esperando el beso pero el solo puso sus labios en mi frente. Fruncí el ceño.

-Edward.-Exclame molesta.

-Recuerda lo que te dije, quiero hacerlo bien.-Me recordó con dulzura.-Podemos ser amigos hasta entonces.-Pidió y asentí

-Podremos ser amigos.-Reformule su pregunta

-Vamos Bella no seas caprichosa.-Me regaño y asentí levemente, aún así rápidamente me puse de puntitas y lo bese castamente.-Bella.-Reprocho

-Lo se, era el ultimo.-Dije molesta.

-Nos vemos mañana.-Susurro mientras tomaba su playera.-Estaré en tu puerta a primera hora.-Me prometió.

Acepte el trato a regañadientes y le dije un suave adiós, después me baje a preparar la cena.

-Hola tío.-Salude mientras sacaba algo de arroz.-Tienes hambre?.-Pregunte

-Si Bells.-Se río suavemente.-Me estoy acostumbrando a vivir contigo, es muy facíl.-Río

-Puedo decir lo mismo.-Sonreí

Me puse a cocinar de inmediato, si algo amaba de Italia era su comida, por lo cuál hace un par de años me había empeñado en aprender, si bien no me gustaba la comida humana, la comida Italiana la comía con más facilidad. Después de casi una hora serví los platos, llamé a mi tío y el se sorprendió al ver el maravilloso palto

-Y esto es?.-Cuestiono

-Rizote ala milanesa con Ossobuco.-Dije mientras tomaba el primer bocado

El con desconfianza lo hizo, pero después de probar el primer bocado, se maravillo.

-Quien te enseño a cocinar.-Me encogí en hombros, evitando el detalle de los famosos Chef

-Tuve unas clases, soy Italiana.-Le recordé y el río

-Es lo mejor que e probado desde hace mucho.-Sonrío-Renné era un desastre en la cocina

-Como esta ella.-Pregunte vagamente

-Se caso este verano

Exclame un sonido de sorpresa

-Con un jugador de Beisbol.-Continuo.-Ahora viven en florida

-Y Laura.-Pregunte por mi prima

-vive con ellos, sigue odiando Forks.-Suspiro

-Debería ir a verla.-Dije y el me miro emocionado

-A ella le gustaría.-Acepto.-Y tal vez puedas convencerla.-Me guiño un ojo

-De no odiar el verde.-Reí.-Creo que puedo.-Acepte y estallamos en risas.

Charlie, era una persona callada pero muy bueno, tan parecido a mi "mamá"

-Yo lavo los platos.-Se ofreció y asentí levemente

Cuando estuve arriba , escuche que nadie estuviera cerca y abrí mi Chat. De inmediato hice contacto con Italia, sin preocuparme por la diferencia de horario, después de todo nunca dormían.

-Jane.-Sonreí a mi mejor amiga.

-Isabella.-Contesto de manera suave y yo me reí

-Hola chicos.-Dije al ver a todos los vampiros rodeando a la rubia, apenas cabían en la pantalla

Ellos me miraron con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Que te enamoraste de Edward Cullen.-Pregunto Heidi.-Esta guapísimo, sigue igual que hace uas décadas

-Cállate.-Me enoje levemente.-Y si

-Si estas enamorada o sigue igual.-Pregunto Renata con burla

-Las dos cosas.-Me enoje con ella. Se estaba prestando para esto.

-Bueno esta guapísimo que suerte tienes.-Exclamo ella y yo la mire mal.

Aro río seguido de Cayo, había algo que yo no sabia?

-Heidi trata de seducirlo hace dos décadas.-Río Jane entregándome la cabeza de la chica

-Lo siento Isa.-Se río.-Pero esta buenísimo. La mire mal y se quedo callada.

-Mira Heidi.-Empecé.- Se que fue hace muchos años, muchos.-Remarque.-Por lo que ya no piensas en eso o sí?.-Dije de forma grosera

-Tranquila Isa.-hablo un poco nerviosa.-Tengo a Demitri.-Se burlo y el chic la abrazó.

-En fin debo irme.-Murmure molesta.

-Genial Heidi la hiciste enojar.-Dijo Alec y yo le sonreí dulcemente a mi mejor amigo y ex novio

-Celoso Alec.-Río Jane y el me miro

-Solo un poco.-Acepto.-Pero me alegra que Isa sea feliz.-Dijo y le mire

-Sabes que te quiero cierto.-Pregunte y el asintío

-Lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado, no eras para mi.-Suspiro y asentí.

Si bien el hecho de tener un compañero te marcaba, más no te impedía enamórate de alguien más, era algo muy diferente, un compañero era tu alma gemela, tu todo y eso no podía compararse con un enamoramiento, un compañero era tu mundo y tu su satélite, eso nunca competiría con un enamoramiento, porque un enamoramiento terminaba, esto nunca.

-No queremos escuchar esto.-Dijeron todos

-Lo siento.-Murmuramos a coro.-Debo irme.-Les dije

-Por que-Exclamaron muchos

-Hora de dormir.-Dije levemente.

-Buenas noches.-Susurre y apague el monitor

Después de unos minutos mi teléfono timbro (Asquí escuchen "White hourse" Taylor Swift)

-Bueno-Conteste y escuche la voz de Alec-Isabella

-Alec.-Suspire al oir la voz de caramelo.

-Yo, lo siento.-Susurro eran sus únicas palabras en los últimos tiempos.

-Esta bien.-Conteste.-Se que no podías evitarlo.-Susurre.

-No, no esta bien Isabella.-Me contesto.-Si yo no te hubiera engañado.-Empezó un el dolor en mi cuerpo fue inevitable.-No estarías con el ahora.-Me dijo mordazmente

-Alec esto hubiera pasado tarde o temprano.-Camine de un lado a otro en mi habitación.-Algún día lo hubiera encontrado.-Seguí

-Tal vez Isa, pero seguirías enamorada de mi.-Murmuro

-El es mi compañero.-Le confesé

-Lo se , pero me hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.-Confesó

Me senté en mi cama y tome mi cabello en gesto nervioso.

-Sabes que te amaba verdad.-Me dijo

-Lo se Alec, yo sentía lo mismo recuerdas.-Le solté triste

-Debí haber sido más fuerte.-Exclamo molesto consigo mismos

-Alec pudiste serlo pero te acostaste con Lucia.-Dije pacientemente

-No debí hacerlo.-susurro

-Tal vez, pero todo termino bien no es cierto.-Sonreí.-Estoy bien.-Le conté

-Siento que no solo te fuiste por Maire.-Golpe bajo.-Fue por mi

-Alec, paso lo que debía pasar, no hay vuelta atrás.-Le dije molesta.-Ya somos amigos eso debe estar bien.

El suspiro al otro lado del teléfono, acaba de echar a perder mi día perfecto.

-Te amo Isabella.-susurro Alec.

-Yo a ti Alec.-Le dije sinceramente.-Pero ya no es suficiente

-Tal vez si el no existiera.-Dijo levemente

-Tal vez Alec, pero existe.-Conteste, tal vez no estuviera enamorada de Edawar, no aun, pero era la mitad que me faltaba, me hacia sentirme completa.

-Posiblemente, si el no lo hiciera.-Dijo e un susurro.-Tu me hubieras perdonado.-Empezó y asentí aunque sabía que no me veía.-Hubiéramos estado juntos por años, nunca te hubieras separado de mi lado, tendríamos la eternidad para nosotros.

-Posiblemente.-Concedí mientras me recostaba contra las almohadas.-Yo solía tener tantos sueños, de ti de mi, de nosotros.-Suspire contra la bocina.

-Sabes que yo también añoraba eso, nos amábamos.-Susurro

-Lo hacemos Alec.-Corregí.-Pero todo cambio, ya nunca será lo mismo.-Exclame

Sabía que estaba sonriendo en el otro lado del teléfono.

-Mejor lo dejo verdad.-Exclamo y asentí

-Amigos.-Pregunte

-Los mejores.-Acepto y yo sonreí levemente.-Debes irte

-Si Alec.-Dije levemente

-Ti amo il mio angelo.-Me dijo y yo sonreí

-Ti amo e mi dispiace alec, diffidare.-Conteste y luego me puse la pijama.

Alec, el, bueno lo amaba pero me había traicionado, por otro lado estaba Edward, yo no lo conocía pero bueno sabía que el era el amor de mi existencia y si yo todavía no lo amaba no tenía duda de que lo haría, sería el amor más grande que conocía.

Sabía que así sería, tan solo hace unas horas me había hecho olvidar quien era. Edward algún día seria mi mundo estaba segura de eso.

…..

**VERIS CULLEN LOZ**

**Gracias por comentar como cada capitulo! Un beso**

**ArtemisEquinox**

**Muchisimas Gracias, tres capítulos xDD ahora cuatro un abrazó**

**marieisahale**

**Esta Bella es muy peligrosa xDD pero ya conocimos un poco su historia**

**Srita. Horan**

**Rosalie tiene celos de su posición como "Humana". Bueno ya se conocerán poco a poco . Y en cuanto a decirle sobre lo de Aro, dudo que pase xDD Solo hasta que la situación la obligue y sabemos a que situación nos referimos**

**conejoazul**

**Gracias! xD**

**N/A Feliz 14 de febrero! Comenten por favor :3**


	5. Capitulo 5: Lucía y el accidente

**POV BELLA**

La mañana siguiente e levante con rapidez y a una velocidad sobre humana acomode todo, metí mis libros en la mochila y los deje sobre la cama ahora tendida, luego me dirigí al baño y me di una ducha rápida, al salir enrolle mi cabello en una toalla y me vestí con rapidez, tome unos jeans negros artísticamente desgatados, una blusa azul rey que llegaba hasta unos dedos sobre mi rodilla, bien podía haber sido un blusón, ajuste un pequeño listón negro sobre mi cintura, tome un sueter negro y algunas pulseras del mismo color. Luego cepille mi cabello con tranquilidad dejando que las ondas se formaran y no me aplique ningún maquillaje. Baje calmadamente y tome una manzana, no quería que Charlie tuviera que llevarme al hospital, donde no hubiera auja que atravesara mi piel con facilidad.

-Buenos días tío Charlie-Salude mientras le freía unos huevos

-Buenos días Bella-Declaro cómodamente mientras le pasaba el plato-No desayunas-Cuestiono

-Fruta-Respondí enseñándole la manzana que llevaba en manos-Vy a llamarle a papá-Dije y el me miro pero asintió

-Dale mis saludos-Declaro, Charlie solo había visto una vez a Aro, apenas lo conocía y su mente humana no era capaz de recordarlo perfectamente

Corrí hacia mi habitación y tome el iphone luego hice marcación rápida.

-Papá-Pregunte

-Isa-Contesto el al otro lado parecía bastante feliz

-Como están todos-Dije cortésmente-Como estas

-Bien princesa-Aclaro-Y tu. Como va el asunto de Edward?-Pregunto

-Va genial-Respondí con sarcasmo

-Que hizo-Dijo sumamente molesto-Si te lastimo juro que-Empezó

-No papá-Conteste-Quiere que seamos amigos-Bufe

-Ese chico me gusta-Sonrío en la línea lo sabía.

-Papá-Reclame mientras tomaba mi mochila y bajaba las escaleras

-Tranquila princesa-Me dijo-Ya esta lo que me pediste-Añadió y sonreí

-Gracias super papi-Sonreí recordando mi infancia

-Todo para mi princesa-Añadio felizmente

-Papá un coche esta cerca-Exclame

-Chao-Exclamamos juntos

No tardo nada en aparecer un volvo, claro que estaba lo bastante lejos para haber presenciado mi conversación, termine mi manzana y la avente al bote. Salí casi dando brinquitos cuando el auto se estaciono frente a mi.

-Llegas tarde-Sonreí mientras el me abría la puerta.

-Lo siento. Alice-Dijo y sonreí ante la mención de la enana.

Reparo en su aspecto, llevaba una playera de manga larga y cuello de tortuga de color marrón, resaltaba su pálida piel y sus ojos como el oro liquido. De inmediato sonreí ante mi ángel personal, al mismo tiempo sentí esa electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo.

-Edward-Susurre mientras me acercaba a donde estaba

-Bella-Repitió a modo de saludo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla, cosa que agradecí firmemente por que la electricidad paro

Me metí al auto y el cerro la puerta, me asegure de ponerme el cinturón mientras el rodeaba el auto y se subía.

-Tuviste buena noche-Exclame sabiendo que había ido a verme, el olor de mi cuarto era dulzón

-Fue diferente-Se encogió en hombros-Y tu-Cuestiono

-Dormí lo suficiente-Acepte

-Que hacías esta mañana?-Cuestiono intrigado

-Hablaba con mi padre-Dije sin la necesidad de mentirle. Mientras el ponía el auto en marcha

-Cuéntame más sobre tu familia-Dijo mirándome

-Que quieres saber-Murmure

-Todo

Mire hacia delante, sospesando las palabras que iba a usar. No quería mentirle, pero no podía decirle todo.

-Emm-Dije en voz alta-Nací el 13 de septiembre, fue un embarazó complicado con una situación complicada

-Y eso?-Pregunto

-Mi papá era un hombre casado-Susurre apenada-Y mi embarazó era de alto riesgo-Continúe-Así que mamá, la tía Marie y yo vivimos en su casa el proceso del embarazó

-Con la esposa de tu padre-Murmuro sorprendido

-No tenían otra opción-Dije rápidamente-Ella estaba de acuerdo en esto, pues no tenía hijos-Seguí-Era como un regalo-Termine

-Así que vivieron en la misma casa-Murmuro

-Si, en el momento del parto-dije-o fue muy fácil, estaban en riego dos vidas, la mía y la de mamá.

-Entonces fue una decisión difícil-Dijo sorprendido dando vuelta por la esquina

-Para nada-Dije-Era sencillo.-Ante su mirada le explique-Mi papá no me iba a dejar morir, nadie lo iba a hacer, nunca hubo decisión siempre fui yo-Le conté

El se estaciono en el aparcamiento y camino a mi lado hacia dentro, no había casi nadie, nos sentamos en las escaleras al lado del salón de biología.

-Que paso después-Murmuro intrigado

-Mi mamá murió-Dije triste el tomo mi mano en modo de apoyo-Entonces todo se decidió de golpe, Marie seria mi tutor legal. No mi padre-Dije y ante su mirada le explique-Deseaban que pudiera conseguir una vida normal-Le aclare

-Pero porque?-Pregunto

-Era lo mejor-Simplemente dije-Aún así viví mis primeros 7 años con ellos-Le conté, pues a partir de esa edad había alcanzado la madurez y no había cambiado había concebido 16 o 17 eternamente-Entonces mi mamá, Marie-Aclare-y yo viajamos por muchos lugares.

-Como fueron tus primeros 7 años-Dijo ansioso

-Fueron maravillosos-Confesé-Tuve la mejor educación que se pediría-Con tantos vampiros como era posible-Aprendí de todo y de nada. Cada quien me enseñaba algo distinto, fui educada en casa-Aclare

-Nunca habías ido al instituto-se sorprendió

-No, hasta ahora-Acepte-Es maravilloso ser libre-Exclame feliz

No había presiones no había obligaciones, nada de protocolo o educación ni nadie que esperara algo de mi. Aun así extrañaba mi adorada Volterra. Mi dulce hogar.

Los alumnos empezaban a llegar así que Edward y yo nos deslizamos al salón, éramos los únicos ahí por lo que podíamos seguir con esto

-Tenías maestros particulares-Dijo y asentí vagamente

-Mi padre creía que era necesario, aprendí algo de todo, según el me quería dar la educación más completa-Bufe

-El solo te amaba-Me consoló y asentí-así que nunca has tenido novio

Me atragante con mi propio aire, mire hacia varios lados en busca de auxilio. Nadie me ayudo.

-No debiste preguntarme eso-Dije mirando por la ventana-No debías hacerlo-Seguí-Pero si ,si tuve novio

-Pero como si fuiste criada en casa-Exclamo un tanto dolido

-Era amigo de papá-Empecé-Su hermana, ella era mi mejor amiga.

El me miro con los ojos de par en par. Sonreí dulcemente recordando a los gemelos, quizás los únicos demasiado dementes para enfrentarme

-Lo amabas-Pregunto

-No preguntes cosas que no quieres saber Edward-Dije molesta-Lo amaba-Confirme y me trague aun lo amo, aunque sea un poco.

-Que paso-Murmuro. Le gustaba auto lastimarse? Vampiro Masoquista!

-Me engaño-Dije sucumbiendo por poco al llanto. Me abrazó levemente y yo me recargue en el. Luego me aleje y le sonreí-Ahora todo esta bien.

Mientras los demás llegaban el profesor nos paso una practica que terminamos con rapidez. Luego ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar.

-Tengo clase con Alice-Exclamé parándome de un salto y recogiendo todo

-Pasa algo Bella-Pregunto cuando un torbellino de cabellos azabaches salto sobre mi.

Sonreí al ver a Alice, le regrese el abrazó con emoción mientras le daba dos besos de mariposa en sus mejillas y los alumnos estaban con los ojos de par en par. Edward me miraba sorprendido y yo reía de todo.

-Es verdad Bella-Empezó soltándome y saltando de arriba abajo. Pronto por la puerta entro Jasper

-Si Alice, dijiste que querías ir no?-Cuestiono con una ceja levantada

-Si pero quiero decir es difícil conseguir los boletos-Grito-Paris-Suspiro-Eres la mejor-Añadío jalándome mientras me despedía con la mano de los chicos

Caminamos rápidamente hacia matemáticas en medio de gritos y sorpresas, todos me miraban como si estuviese loca por que iba por ahí caminando con la "rara" Alice Cullen. Yo los ignore caminando con Alice, era tan ligero. Sonreí al ver a mi primer amigo. Es decir no es como que en Volterra no hubiera tenido, si no que eran situaciones diferentes. Todos ahí tenían el fin de hacerme compañía, buscar que no me faltara nada y consentirme. Tal vez los únicos que podrían hacer algo como contradecirme, era los Gemelos, Chels, Dimitri y Felix.

Nos sentamos al final de la clase con rapidez.

-Hablas Francés-Se torno preocupada Alice

-Claro que si Alice-Conteste dejando de lado el hecho de que posiblemente hablara casi todos los idiomas.

-Así que cual es el plan-Pregunto divertida

-Tu eres la psíquica-Me burle de ella

-Tu también-Me saco la lengua

Yo negué suavemente mientras discutíamos de todo lo que veríamos, estaba segura de que papá estaría feliz de saber que tenía amigos.

-En que coche iremos-Dijo preocupada de repente.

-Podemos invitar a Rosalie-Murmure tratando de que la rubia y yo mejoráramos nuestra relación

-Claro a Rose le va a fascinar y dirá si-Sonrío

-Lo viste-Dije mientras dibujaba vagamente en mi cuaderno-Podemos ir de aquí a Seattle en el coche de la rubia-Asentí

-Después tomamos el vuelo directo a Francia. Paris-Añadió

-Rente un auto-Sonreí-Estoy segura te encantara-Reí, después de todo lo había visto

-Que tipo de auto es?-Cuestiono de inmediato

-Ya lo veras-Exclamé-Es un precioso deportivo amarillo-Sonreí

-Señorita Astori, Cullen-Nos llamo la atención el profesor-veo que están muy entretenidas

Mi mejillas se tiñeron de rojo ardiente y le di una sonrisa forzada

-Así que supongo conoce el tema-Continuo-Por lo cual pueden pasar a resolverlo

Alice se apuro confiada y yo la seguí, a ambas nos dío un plumón, el suyo rojo y el mío verde. Vi el problema en el pizarrón y sonreía arrogante luego deje mis dedos volar haciendo ecuaciones y demás, termine al mismo tiempo que Alice y le dimos los plumones, nos hicimos a un lado y vimos como fue por su libro. Ella me dio un "chócalas" discreto. El profesor había puesto problemas de un año superior, por lo que abrió los ojos al verlos perfectamente resueltos.

-Hay algún problema profesor-Pregunte irónica

-No dudaba de la señorita Cullen-Empezó-Pero usted fue una sorpresa.-Ja!-Tomabas cursos avanzados en Italia-Cuestiono

-Realmente tuve una educación en casa-Le conteste como si nada

-Maestros particulares-Se impresiono y me encogí en hombros ante su asombro-Esta bien-Dijo recobrando la compostura-Siéntense y traten de no distraerse

Alice y yo caminamos triunfantes y teníamos una sonrisa un poco sínica. Seguimos con la planeación de nuestro viaje el resto de la hora, de vez en cuando el profesor nos miraba y decidía ignorarnos. Al salir sin ánimos nos separamos y camine a literatura, en el camino tropecé con Angela

-Ang-Sonreí y ella me miro sorprendida

-Bella-Contesto cálidamente y parándose para que me pusiera al día con ella-Tu y los Cullen. Como son?-Dijo sin ser ofensiva, solo curiosa.

-Si, bueno.-Dije

Mi mente pensaba en mil posibilidades de una historia creíble, que le podía decir.

"Oh si Ang, veras los Cullen son Vampiros vegetarianos por eso nos llevamos bien, conocía su secreto. Jasper es muy agradable cuando no controla tus emociones, Emmett es como un niño de más de 80 años, Rosalie es una rubia que piensa que matarme es la mejor opción, Alice bueno ella ve el futuro sabe que seremos las mejores amigas mientras Edward es mi alma gemela, probablemente estemos juntos toda la eternidad, pero es tan idiota que sugiere tengamos una amistad. A y yo soy hibrida, ya sabes medio humana y medio vampiro, por cierto puedo copiar dones ah tengo un escudo mental pero en realidad es como cualquier otra relación"

Sin duda pensaría estaba loca

-O veras-Empecé-El otro día me senté con Alice en matemáticas, ella es una fanática de la moda, igual que yo, así que encajamos rápidamente-Ella me miraba como creyendo que no era suficiente-Conocía a Jasper antes de eso, estuvimos juntos en un campamento en Florida, cuando teníamos 7-Dije y rogué mentalmente que Edward estuviera al tanto de todo para que o fueran sorprendidos con la guardia baja

-O con razón-Exclamo sentándose en su lugar, yo la imite

-Que quieres decir-Pedí saber

-A los Cullen no les gusta nadie-Confesó-Fue muy raro-Consiguió decir

-En fin Ang.-Sonreí y cambie el tema-Te gusta Ben-Señale al chico castaño unas banas mas adelante, ella se coloro y tomé eso como un sí

Gracias a dios pasamos el resto de la clase, hablando de Ben. El maestro al final de la clase se dio cuenta de nuestro cotilleo, por lo que le pregunto a Ang una pregunta que no pudo responder

-Usted señorita Astori-Pregunto mirándome

-Claro Profesor-Genial ahora traía bronca conmigo. Agradecía todos los diferentes textos, estábamos en el final de los clásicos universales.

Pablo Neruda, era una gran opción así como la mayoría que estaba en la lista. El profesor había terminado con la lectura del libro y quería saber si podríamos recitar algún poema. El espero a que me parara en frente de la clase, deje el libro a un lado y suspire, le enseñaría a no meterse conmigo.

_**(N/A Recuerden que hablan ingles, 20 poemas de amor y una canción desesperada es propiedad de Pablo Neruda y su idioma original es la lengua española)**_

-Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente,(Español)-Dije con voz clara mientras miraba por la ventana  
-y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca (español)-Dije en un suspiro que apenas llego al oído de todos  
-Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado(español)- Deje que la voz musical resonara en la habitación  
-y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca(español)-Hable con seducción aprendida de Heidi  
-Como todas las cosas están llenas de mi alma (español)-Mi voz casi sonó a un cante mientras todos me miraban embobados  
-emerges de las cosas, llena del alma mía.(español)-Dije tocando mi corazón suavemente  
-Mariposa de sueño, te pareces a mi alma,(español)-Recite de memoria  
y te pareces a la palabra melancolía(Español)-Exclame finalizando el primer verso

El maestro rompió en aplausos junto a mis compañeros, aunque estaba segura que la mayoría no había logrado captar una palabra de lo que había dicho

-Fue increíble-Dijo emocionado-Hablas muy bien el español-Se sorprendió y me encogí en hombros

-Viví en Europa, pase algunas vacaciones en Madrid-Conteste-Mi padre siempre me lo leía antes de dormir-Eso no era mentira, cada noche Aro y Sulpicia iban a contarme algún clásico en su escritura original, según ellos si no se perdía la emoción.

El simplemente se mostro maravillado mientras parloteaba de esto y aquello yo me limite a asentir de vez en cuando sin ninguna razón aparente. Suspire aliviada cuando fue el cambio de hora y huí junto a Angela. Ella no paraba de reírse de mi cara roja mientras y la aventaba de vez en cuando como protesta mientras caminábamos al gimnasio. Al hacerlo vi una belleza rubia salir de un salón

-Rosalie-Grite y ella me miro ceñuda pero camino hacia mi y Angela la ultima se puso tensa

-Isabella-Saludo cortante

-Mira no empezamos con el pie derecho-Le espeté-Pero quiero componerlo-Seguí-Que dices si vienes con nosotras-Continúe-Dentro de un par de semanas la semana de la moda en parís-Dije poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa de una vez por todas

-Nosotras quienes-Cuestiono considerándolo

-Alice, tu y yo-Dije normalmente con media sonrisa

-Lo pensare castaña-Asintió

-Estaré esperando la respuesta rubia-Conteste

Angela y yo retomamos nuestro camino al gimnasio.

-Eso fue increíble-Dijo y yo reí levemente de mi nueva amiga

-No tienes ni idea-Le dije caminando pausada hasta los vestidos, me acomode del uniforme de educación física y sonreí.

-Volly ball-Exclamo Angela haciéndome señas

El partido duro poco, puesto que se vieron aplastadas por el nuestro, todas saltaban y hablaban de lo facíl que había sido, mientras nos caminamos no dejaban de parlotear de la cara de Lauren al ver que le ganamos. Angela caminaba sonriente, hacia la cafetería mientras platicábamos suavemente, una vez ahí nos formamos. Sentí el olor de Alice acercándose con rapidez, me tense un minuto pero luego me relaje cuando ella puso sus manos en mis ojos. Escuche suprimir un grito a Angela

-Alice-Conteste sin que formulara la pregunta ella saco sus manos de mis ojos

-Bella-Saludo y luego miro a Ang y le sonrío abiertamente-Alice Cullen.-Se presento

-Angela-Dijo sorprendida

-Un gusto-Añadió con sus pasos de bailarina mientras se metía con nosotras a la fila

-Que desayunaras Alice-Dije burlonamente mientras la miraba con una ceja levantada, ella frunció

el ceño

Mientras la fila avanzaba Angela se relajaba más a la presencia de Alice. Tomamos nuestra comida y pagamos al salir de la fila Ang me miro igual que Alice.

-Suerte Bella-Exclamo Angela en un susurro dándose la vuelta y caminando a la mesa de Jessica.

-Arrivederci Ang-(nos vemos pronto) Grite y todos me voltearon a verme mientras Alice me jalaba a su mesa

Mire a los 4 adolescentes inmortales que nos observaban a mi y a Alice.

-Hola-Dijeron a coro mientras nos sentábamos

-Así que nos conocimos en florida-dijo rápido Jasper y asentí-

-No levantara sospechas-Me encogí en hombros y el asintió de acuerdo-Hola de nuevo-Le dije a Edward que se sentaba a mi lado me incline y roce mis labios en su mejilla, cerca de la comisura de su boca

-Tramposa-Murmuro en voz baja y yo reí suavemente

-Entonces rubia-Pedí saber y ella solo dejo una inclinación leve

-Por Edward-Acepto ella mirando a su hermano

-Por Edward-Repetí

-Francia-Grito Alice feliz

Emmett le sonrío a su flamante esposa con una sonrisa

-Carlisle y Esme quieren conocerte-Dijo Edward y asentí levemente

-Mmm que tal mañana-Dije mientras pensaba en mis actividades

-Estupendo-Dijo feliz Alice-Ahora el plan es el siguiente-Dijo mirándonos a mi y a Rosalie-Iremos en tu BMW hasta el aeropuerto de Seattle-Dijo

-Sera hermoso, estaremos ahí en poco tiempo-Exclamo

-Lo dejaras ahí y lo recogerán ellos.-Exclamé mirando a los chicos ellos negaron suavemente pero después de una mirada de Alice asintieron

-Entonces de ahí el vuelo a Francia-Dijo Rosalie-Que clase es-Exclamo mirándome

-Primera-Dije aunque el avión de la familia sería una mejor opción, pero claro como justificas tener un jet privado

-Apartaste ya el hotel-Pregunto Alice impaciente

Pensé en un hotel pero negué suavemente, ocuparíamos una casa de campo pequeña y nada ostentosa que tenía Sulpicia

-Mi familia tiene una casa de campo cerca-Dije y ellas asintieron contestas de no "dormir" con humanos-Es pequeña pero esta bien, tiene unas 4 habitaciones-Sonreí-El coche ya estará en el aeropuerto-Seguí

-Entonces está todo dicho-Grito Alice contenta mientras yo mordía mi manzana para no levantar sospechas. Luego tome un trago de agua.

-Es raro ser la única que come-Suspire y ellos se rieron de mi.

-En fin-Mire el reloj-Jasper tenemos clase-Dije mirando al rubio el asintió y le dio un beso suave a Alice mientras se paraba

Yo desee hacer lo mismo que el, pero con Edward. Así que me incline hacia el y le robe un beso con una sonrisa. El parpadeo y oí la risa de Emmett y Rosalie

-Bella!.-Me reprocho y yo sonreí mientras me paraba, aun recordaba el tacto de mis labios sobre los suyos de mármol con eso salí felizmente

-Adiós-Exclame caminando con Jasper el rubio permaneció callada y luego me miro

-Así que tu y Edward-Pregunto

-Ya quisiera-Bufé-Pero es tan caballero-Añadí

-El solo quiere hacerlo bien-Dijo y yo me encogí en hombros

-Que paso cuando conociste a Alice?-Pregunte y el se qudo callado-Eso es a lo que me refiero-Dije exasperada

-Solo debes esperar-Murmuro sentándose en la aula de historia

-Ese es el problema-Dije-Yo no quiero esperar-Exclamé enfada ante la risa de Jasper le lance una mirada de muerte y se callo

-Te han dicho que a veces das miedo-Quiso saber y asentí malignamente

Sonreí con esa sonrisa que hacia a la guardia temblar, esa sonrisa que solo significaba que estaba enfadada

-Eres buena-Dijo y asentí mientras prestábamos atención al examen "sorpresa" que nos deslizaba el profesor.

Termine con rapidez, pero espere un poco, luego se lo entregue y salí seguida de Jasper. Ahora teníamos tiempo muerto, pues eran dos horas, luego finalmente una más junto a Jessica y terminaba esto, nos sentamos en una jardinera mientras platicábamos de todo y nada, cuando mi teléfono timbró, me disculpe con Jasper y me aleje un poco para responder. Era Rachel no había problema.

-Bueno Rachel-Dije y escuche una voz que no esperaba. Lucia.

-Isabella-Contesto mi ex-amiga.

-Que quieres Lucia-Respondí molesta y con enojo. Que hacia esa arpía en el castillo.

-Nada Isa-Dijo en tono dulzón-Venía a visitar a cierto chico-Dijo refiriéndose a Alec

-O que bueno-Exclame con voz fingida- Salúdalo por mi, mientras se revuelcan, seguro ahí dice mi nombre-Dije furiosa

-Lo are querida, lo are-Exclamo-Crees que papá este contento de verme-Dijo refiriéndose a Aro

Después de todo, nos habían criado juntas, yo necesitaba una amiga, ella era huérfana de nueve años en ese entonces, le habían prometido la inmortalidad, era como mi hermana, hasta que paso lo de Alec. Me había quitado a Alec, aunque claro el no había sido fuerte.

-Créeme que lo estará querida-Respondí-Mientras no sepa lo que hiciste-Seguí, después de todo había costado mucho que el no se enterara con quien me había engañado Alec

-Siempre tan dulce-Dijo irónica-Te dejo-Continuo-Después de todo mi cena esta esperando

Luego escuche como colgaba. Iba a matar a Rachel. Desesperada le envié un texto a Jane. "busca a Rachel, nuestra amiga esta en casa"

-¿Estas bien?¿Bella?-Pregunto Jasper mientras regresaba-Estas blanca-continuo y yo asentí suavemente mientras me tensaba a su lado-Perdón pero quien era?-Cuestiono

-Lucía-Dije mientras suspiraba-En Italia tenía un novio-Respondí-Pero me engaño con Lucía, crecimos juntas Jasper, es mayor que yo por 9 años-aun que era una inmortal de 18-Se metió con el-Grite enfadada

Jasper me tranquilizó y se lo agradecí seriamente. Luego tome un par de respiraciones, escuche timbrar mi teléfono, lo saque luego leí el mensaje de Jane "Rachel no sobrevivió,Lucía ataco a Chels aunque según ella no tuvo la culpa, estaba comiendo, Aro la perdono, ella esta en casa" Avente el teléfono y llore de coraje.

-Bella-Susurro

-Solo déjame sola Jasper-Pedí-Necesito estar sola-Exclame, el no parecía convencido pero lo hizo, camine hacia el estacionamiento una vez ahí me recargue contra el volvo.

-Maldita Arpía-Dije molesta y con llanto de enojo, no estaba atenta de nada hasta que escuche como los neumáticos se deslizaban por el hielo, luego sentí una mano fría aventarme hacia abajo y la cara de Edward deteniendo la camioneta

Me abrace a el entre sollozos, el me recogió mientras escuchaba las disculpas de Tayler y Edward me pegaba a su pecho arrullándome suavemente. Todos se aglomeraron y yo solo deje que mi cabeza callera junto el cuello de Edward.

-Estas bien-Quiso saber

-Gracias-Dije valorando mi vida, sin dejar de sollozar por todo.

-Tranquila Bella, te llevare a casa-Dijo y asentí mientras me alejaba del gentío

-Bella-Exclamo Alice mientras me ponía de pie pero aun agarrando a Edward por la cintura

-Estoy bien-Murmure mientras comprobaba eso-Mierda-Exclame firmemente

-Que pasa?-Cuestiono Jasper

-Papá-Dije mientras llegaba la ambulancia. Me subieron en ella y me recostaron en una camilla

-Tu papá Bella?-Cuestiono Edward en la ambulancia sin soltarme la mano

-Estoy en un lío-Dije , si mi padre se enteraba se arrepentiría y me haría volver a Volterra lejos de Edward, eso y viviría pegada a Demitri y Felix para protegerme de todo

Cuando llegamos al hospital me pidieron algunas cosas,

-Creo que conoceré a tu padre antes de tiempo-Dije levemente mientras miraba como Carlisle entraba a su consultorio gracias a Edward me atendería ahí.

-Como te sientes-Pregunto y yo suspire

-Muy bien-Dije y el asintió pues no era necesario un chequeo-Isabella Astori-Sonreí

-Carlisle Cullen-Dijo el eterno amigo de mi padre

-Un gusto-Sonreí cálidamente al recordar sus anécdotas, después de todo era su figura por lo que desee ser vegetariana desde siempre.

Escuche como Charlie abría la puerta y me abrazaba fervientemente

-Estoy bien tío-Exclame con media sonrisa mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos

-Cuando me dijeron lo que te había pasado-Dijo con miedo-Gracias-Se volvió a Edward

-De nada jefe-Sonrío y el me miro sonriente

-puedes llevarla a casa Charlie-Sonrío Carlisle-Todo esta bien-Murmuro

-Genial-dijo ayudándome a parar-Bella deberías llamar a Italia-Dijo y yo me detuve

-Les dijiste-Grite y el me miro suavemente

-Debían saberlo-Contesto mientras iba a llenar el papeleo

Geníal iba a tener que regresar a hacer una visita a casa antes de lo pensado

**N/A Espero les guste comenten por favor**

**VERIS CULLEN LOZ**

**Te dedico el capitulo por comentar todos mis capítulos, e leído algo de tu fic me pare una buena idea, Angeles no lo hubiera esperado, es un buen trama y creo que escribes bien, no tienes faltas de ortografías notables y o es "fantasioso" e leído un podo pues no e tenido mucho tiempo, lo siento, apenas llevo 7 capitulos xD**

**Srita. Horan**

**Gracias por comentar, ya son tres lucía es la amiga que le consiguieron a Bella de su edad. Según aro necesitaba una compañera de juegos, Lucía era huérfana y perfecta.**

**marieisahale**

**Muchas Gracias xD un beso**

**Belly-Vulturi**

**Gracias por enamorarte de mi historia yo me enamore de tu comentario un beso enorme desde México**

**phoenix1993**

**Gracias y perdón por la demora**


End file.
